The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, when moving by a transport such as a vehicle or an airplane, users feels tired because they usually spend a lot of time in seats. As can be seen from an economy class syndrome that causes death due to pulmonary embolism such as difficult breathing or cardiopulmonary arrest by formation of blood clots in veins and clogging of the pulmonary arteries during a long airplane flight, in narrow seats, long-time seating in a seat with knees folded is closely related to not only fatigue of a body, but the life of passengers.
In particular, the existing footrests are complicated in structure and heavy, so that costs are increased. Further, when a footrest is operated by a motor, a motor generating large power is required because the footrest is heavy, as well as noise of the motor and its costs are increased.
The description provided above as a related art of the present disclosure is just for helping understanding the background of the present disclosure and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.